It Starts Today
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: What happened here? It was all black and red before…like she was asleep in a nightmare. Or was she still in a nightmare. She rubbed her eyes, thinking they were full of sleep, and half thinking it was all a nightmare in front of her. She opened her eyes once again…the picture didn't leave her! Continuation of It Ends Tonight. WARNING! Little blood in the beginning! R
1. What Have I Done!

**Ha hahaaaaaaa you thought it was over, huh? **

**Well, my brain told me to make a continuation. Of It Ends Tonight.**

**So… It Ends Tonight Part 2!**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts, blah blah blah I own Kate Varmitech blah blah blah but not her last name blah blah blah, and I don't own Venus. -.-**

"_Please…VDad…is this enough! Let me go! Please!" _She cried in her head, tears streaming on her face. Her red eyes soon vanished as her true self was set free…for now. Her greeny hazel eyes looked all around… _what had she done?! _

What happened here? It was all black and red before…like she was asleep in a nightmare. Or was she still in a nightmare. She rubbed her eyes, thinking they were full of sleep, and half thinking it was all a nightmare in front of her. She opened her eyes once again…the picture didn't leave her!

Her eyes widened at looking down into the pit that she was in front of…revealing the body of…someone at the bottom. He wasn't moving, not even his chest, blood pooling underneath him. She clenched her teeth as her eyes widened and her body shook with adrenaline. Had she done this!? She was afraid to look…but also afraid to look away. She felt another being was behind her…also dead. She didn't look though. Not just yet. The pointy brown hair, now sticky with red. The once calm (until they saw her) brown eyes, full of curiosity and care…now glazed over with no life at all. The only man…that she felt could help her from this tragedy…was dead! Kate yelped and scooted back in terror. It was only then did she turn around, prepared to run when she saw the other body and her body froze in fear. There…about five feet from her…was the man's brother, lying on his stomach, blood underneath him like his little brother…slashes and cuts everywhere on his body. Unlike his brother…his eyes had already shut, like he had passed out from blood loss before he died, but it was still horrifying. Kate backed up from Martin's corpse, and almost fell into her own trap. Regaining her balance, she knelt to the ground, shocked. She knew…she had done this…she had killed. Not simple animals this time. Her father had made her escalate to bigger…more terrifying heights. She remembered the words he said to her through her mind control before shutting it of:

_'Congrats, Jitterbug. Mission complete. Tell you what? Since you've been such a good girl, and done everything I've asked, I'll let you go for a while. Not like it'll make you relax though. You're guilty. You're a murderer…or shall I say, murderess. You can't escape it. You'll be blamed for everything. Just like the plan. But that's your fight now. You're no longer of any use to me. Goodbye my Jitterbug, enjoy your 'life on the run!' '_

He had finished with an evil cackle before, for Kate, it turned painfully and dizzily black. Kate returned to reality, now remembering every single thing she had done! It was overwhelming! Her breathing quickened as she clenched her head, and gave out a blood curtailing shriek into the night, rustling the trees so much it scared quite a few crows, already curious about the scene and possibly what was in it for them.  
Kate's scream soon turned into sobs as she fell to the red stained grass, crying her eyes out of shock, fear, terror…and guilt and sorrow. She wished she could say sorry…but she couldn't. She'd never be able to again.

One thing for sure: She _couldn't _stay here! She had to get away! Shouting in fright and tears, she turned and ran, adrenaline pumping her every move.

O . O . O

It wasn't until a little while of running that Kate realized she didn't know where she was. She was totally lost in this forest, no way out… at least the sun was coming up over the trees. She was happy…to actually feel warmth on her face, better then the mud and dried bloos on her hands and cheek of before. However…even with the sun, she still felt physically cold. She shivered even with the sun. It was as if she was cold blooded at the moment. Once the sun hit her face, she suddenly went down in pain. Her stomach. It felt like it was literally shriveled up. It was so painful it almost brought her to tears as it rumbled. It was only then that she started actually looking at herself. Her arms were shaking so badly from weakness. She groaned, trying to fight the pain. She needed help though. She felt as though now she couldn't even get back up, now that her adrenaline rush was over. Strong willed, however, she managed to stand, but immediately grabbed a tree branch for support. It hurt. Everything hurt. Her mouth was so dry. How long had she not eaten. Probably forever, since she was being mind controlled. She couldn't control when to eat or not. She knew she had to get help. But who would believe her story…she didn't know another one! She wanted to cry out so badly for help, but her guilt…they'd imprison her…not help her… she was sure. Unable to focus on the world around her from the pain and fatigue, she stumbled forward, only to fall to the ground once more.  
"M-Mom…" She whimpered out.  
"Help me…"

She laid there for what felt like hours. Suddenly, she thought she heard someone in her head.

'_Get up! Get up! Get up!'_

Gritting her teeth, she pulled her right arm forward to push herself up.  
'_Live! Live! Live!'_

Pulling her other arm forward, she began to push herself upward.  
'_Keep walking straight! Keep walking straight! Keep walking straight!'_

With a shout of determination, she managed to find her way to her feet, swaying a little, but she felt like someone was behind her…as if cheering her on and holding her up. She did what her head told her.  
"Keep…walking…straight…" She told herself as she stumbled, amazed she had some strength to walk now. What was up ahead? A hill?  
Kate trudged on. When she finally made it to the top, her eyes widened.  
"A…turtle base?"

**_END OF CHAPTER 1 TBC…._**


	2. What is This?

**Chapter 2 for you allllll! :D**

**ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

"A...turtle base?" Kate asked herself, wondering if she was so starved her brain was hallucinating. Then again, no. She remembered when she was younger, she had seen this base before.

_It was the brother's base!_

She knew about the tech team. She knew about Aviva, Koki, and... Jimmy, was it?

She had never really seen them, but she had heard Green Guy and Blue Boy talk about them before when stalking them a while back.

Maybe...they could help her? Allow her to finally sleep...finally eat and be safe?

**_No!_**

What was she thinking?!

Kate grabbed the tree closest to her.

"_Idiot brain! Are you nuts?! They'd never accept me. Not now...after what I've done...No one...can accept me...no one can love... a murderess..." _She thought hopelessly to herself. She looked back at the Tortuga, and that's when she noticed it. The door (or 'mouth' ? ) was open! No one was in there that she could see.

"_They're already looking..." _She thought.

Her stomach growled loudly and painfully as her nose caught a whiff of something. It was...the most wondrous thing she had ever smelled! It was...sweet. Her nose, at this point, felt stronger then a wolf's, as she found herself walking, or limping, towards the smell that appeared to be coming from inside the HQ. She stopped at the 'mouth' however to ensure no one was home...no one was.

"_They won't mind...surely they'd understand...why I'd...sneak in..." _Kate tried to convince herself. She tip toed in. Her sight was simply dreadful compared to the clean white walls and metal blue flooring. The gadgets and monitors all around almost took her breath away, but her breath didn't want to stop smelling the sweet aroma. What was that? She looked in the corner on a small table. Next to it was a chair that seemed to hover in place and a screen. A controller was on top of it. She had seen it before...somewhere. Maybe in one of Green Guys creature pod photos when she was being nosy behind his back like a skilled black cat. On the table was a plate of something. They seemed oddly fresh. They were the source of the scent, though. Kate could tell, but they weren't like any edible thing she had seen...or smelled in her life. They looked like, brown cakes of some sort. She had had cake before, but only when she was super little, almost to the point where she couldn't remember anything of her time. She was three...she hadn't had a single bit since. Her stomach urged her to hurry and eat already! It was tired of the smell, it wanted the content itself.

_"It'll be okay...I'll only have... one...then maybe be on my way." _She thought to herself. She was almost about to grab one when...

**_She heard_****_voices!_**

Oh no! The team! They were coming back!

Kate knew they used this room as their main headquarters! She couldn't hide in here! Luckily there was another door beside the screen and the fridge. She ran for it hearing two women and a man's voice trail back in.

"I still don't understand where they could have gone!" The African American, who was the first to walk in, said.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere, Koki. Have you tried their creature pods?" A Spanish woman asked.

"Yes, Aviva! Several times! No answer!" She replied.

"Tell you what? My brownies are cool enough now. Why don't we just take a brownie break and think over how to find them by covering more ground?" A red headed young man said, walking over to the plate of brownies he had left on the teleporter table when the girls wanted to look so early.

"Um...guys... check your shoes. Any mud on them?" The lady called Koki asked.

All of them checked.

"No." Aviva replied.

"Then, how did mud trail in here... and why is the trail heading to the garage door?"

* * *

Kate couldn't see _anything! _Drat! Now not only was she STILL starving, she couldn't even see! She didn't even see the huge contraption in front of her that she tripped on. Her hand grabbed hold of a lever that she accidentally pushed down when she tripped.

"Ugh! Seriously... does anyone clean up?" She whispered to herself.

She suddenly heard an engine rive to life and a blinding light filled the room, but then became more concentrated in an oval shape. Kate looked at the oval of light. It appeared as though space was contained inside that small amount of light! One problem: This machine was being way too _loud! _

"Do you hear that?"

Kate whipped around to hear Koki's voice coming closer!

"That's my Dimensionizer! Someone turned it on!" Aviva's voice rang in...as did everyone's footsteps coming faster and louder.

Kate coward and whimpered, not wanting it to end for her this way. She moved back a little in instinct, but didn't see the screwdriver behind her. She tripped... _right into the portal! _

Then came the tech team.

"See anyone?!" Aviva asked looking around, turning on the light.

"Nope." Koki reassured as she shut off the portal of the Dimensionizer.

"What turned it on then?" Jimmy asked.

"And why do the muddy footprints...end here?" Aviva inquired.

_**End of Chapter 2. TBC...duh. -.-**_


	3. What is Love?

**Here you all go! Chapter 3!**

**ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

Kate didn't know what was happening! One minute she tripped. She was waiting for the thump of her fall, but instead, she felt herself almost _keep _falling! She opened her eyes to find the world spinning around her in blue electricity and and sound waves almost. What was happening!? Was she having a seizure?! The sensation stopped and she felt herself being hurled to the ground which appeared suddenly, and she rolled across the grass, finally making it to a stop. What the heck just happened?

She spit out the grass in her mouth. She was so hungry, she would have been grateful to eat it, but she knew it wouldn't help. She dusted herself off as best she could, considering she still had mud all over her...not to mention a little dried blood. She finally looked up to see her surroundings. It...was a forest. It was the middle of the day, it seemed, and everything in this forest was thriving! It looked...exactly like the one she was just in, just...healthier, and not as creepy. Birds chirped, something Kate had been longing to hear for years. All she had heard for so long was her VDad's instructions into her brain. She heard birds, and squirrels rustling in the trees, and thanks to that squirrel, an acorn fell on her head by accident. But she didn't mind. She just was so happy to see such...alive colors and not just red toned..._everything! _The grass felt living under her boots, and it didn't crunch in death as she walked on it. But then, one sound rang out from all the others. It was a human voice.

"Hey! Oji! How about this one?" The voice called out.

Strange. That voice sounded familiar. She could have sworn she had heard it before. Limping over to the site where the voice seemed be, Kate pushed some shrub leaves out of the way to find...

A girl wearing a pink headband in her near to black hair. She wore a pink jacket and navy blue pants with a flower on the pocket.

Geez...talk about girly.

Kate knew her VDad would never EVER let her dress like that. But then again. amongst all the other bright colors...it didn't look too bad. She swore that she had seen this girl before. She didn't know where though.

"Nice try, Katherine, but that's a bluebird feather, not a bluejay." A man said, who seemed to be walking up to her.

_Katherine!?_

This...this girl was _her! _

Where exactly did this tunnel of blue electricity take her?! To another world? Another dimension...? Possibly.

Kate V froze at the site of what happened next however.

"It is a pretty feather, though, Kate. Maybe you should keep it for when we actually find a blue bird." Another mans voice chimed into the scene.

Kate V could see them clearly now.

The first man to talk had caught up with her other self. He wore a blue jacket and muddy blonde hair, his blue eyes teeming with curiosity and wonder.

Kate V knew those eyes.

The other man wore a green jacket zipped up completely almost, his brown spiky hair his feature that stood out most to her. His brown eyes looking down at her other self with such...protection and care...and love.

Kate V didn't realize that she was hyperventilating at this point. Their faces...Chris and Martin Kratt...the ones she had killed...were _alive! _

But no! She killed them! She was certain she did! Their bodies flashed in her mind rapidly. She remembered everything she had done. Yes, there was no way they could be alive. Then...how were they here?! Laughing...living...it was impossible!

Kate V clenched her head in fear. What if her VDad found out?! Who knows what he'd do to her! This just couldn't be happening! Kate suddenly saw the brothers faces next. They _didn't _look happy. In fact, they were hurting her, beating her, wanting her dead for all she had done to them in blindness and blackmail. She cried out, but she didn't realize she had done it in the real world as well.

"Daddy. Oji...did you hear that?" Her other self said, walking closer.

"Yeah, sure did." Martin said.

"That sounded really close." Chris added.

Kate C walked up to the bush to find the weirdest thing she had seen her life...herself!

She yelped and jumped back in fear and surprise on what that girl was.

Kate V knew she had overstayed her welcome and got up, running with whatever little adrenaline she had left.

"H-Hey!" Kate C called out.

Kate V knew she was toast. The brothers had seen her!

* * *

She was fading. Her energy was going quickly. She knew that the brothers must have been right behind her. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but...she was scared. No, not scared, TERRIFIED! With her weakness, she suddenly found herself accidentally hitting the side of a tree with her side and down she went. She wanted to get back up, but her body wouldn't budge. It had had enough of running with the energy it knew it didn't have. She breathed heavily hearing the footsteps behind her. She was crying now.

"N-NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She begged, managing to find a little strength to get up, but she only ran a few steps before stumbling to the ground once again. She couldn't move at all after that. It felt as though the ground was magnetizing her to itself with the most powerful magnet. Her breaths she could tell were getting too shallow. She tried to breath, but she barely had the energy to do that. She...she was dying.

No...she didn't want to die! She used her remaining energy to do all she could do...shed tears for help.

"I found her!" She heard a voice call over.

No...not this again. Well, she was going to die either way, what did it matter!?

She felt the three bodies surround her as if wondering what to do, or who would make the first move.

What happened next took her completely by surprise.

She felt herself being shifted...into someone's arms!

"Quick! Kate! Go get your mom!" She heard the closest voice to her say. Judging by the blue surrounding her, she guessed it was Blue Boy, or Martin.

Martin looked down at the small teen flabbergasted. He couldn't believe how long she had run in her condition. She looked vaguely familiar though, like he knew her from another world. She was shivering in this heat of the day, that was not a good sign. He quickly unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her, tightly.

"Here, take mine too." Chris said, giving Martin his.

Kate V winced.

"N-No...leave me alone..." She whimpered out.

"It's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you now. We're here to help you." Martin reassured.

Kate V dared to look up at the brother that was nearly cradling her in his arms. She was frightened, that might have been the reason why she was trembling so. Wasn't he going to do something?! Was he only waiting for the right time?! It scared her to think of it. B-But...this was what she had wanted for so long...caring...kindness...dare she say... love. She wanted to hug him back, thanking him for such a simple thing, but the hardcore reality hit her once again. She had killed them. They should be dead. Was she dreaming? The events crept back into her mind, haunting her every thought. She was a murderess. She was guilty. She had killed them! It became too much for her to handle, and much to the brothers surprise, she suddenly let out a scream of agony almost. It startled Martin almost to dropping her. Her eyes widened in terror, her breathing becoming more heavy as she clenched her head.

"N-No...g-go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as tears formed in her eyes that streamed down her cheeks.

A sudden gesture can do so much.

Kate stopped screaming at the sudden warmth. The sensation of protection from anything. The comfort of having someone by your side.

It was in the hug that Martin's alarm really went up. It was almost as if he was hugging nothing. She was sickly thin. Skin and bones practically.

"It's okay, now. Nothing will hurt you. It's all over now. Whatever hurt you, it's gone. It won't come back.

Kate's eyes widened at his words of reassurance. No one...in her whole life had ever done this to her before, and even if they tried it was never for more then a few seconds, if that. She liked it.

She wanted this warmth, this kindness. This love.

She wanted this reassurance.

She had stopped screaming at that point. Her nightmares and triggers had left. They had been crushed.

Her eyes overflowed with tears now as she awkwardly found herself wrapping her stickly arms around Martin's neck, hugging him tightly as she sobbed and wailed. He tightened his grip on her.

"It's okay, Katherine...let it all out."

Her eyes widened.

"Y-You know m-my name...?!" She said shakily.

Martin looked to Chris. She was Kate, wasn't she. But...where did she come from!?


	4. What Happened!

**Chapter 4! :D**

**ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Martin finally asked after a long silence. He had kept Kate V close to him to keep her warm after she had cried herself to exhaustion. He felt her weakly grip his shirt as a sort of reassurance that he was there.

"Just close your eyes, Kate." Martin told her, rubbing her shoulders to add extra warmth and comfort. Whatever this girl had been through, it must have been horrified and traumatizing. Just the site of her said something. Her clothes were ripped, there was mud all over her, twigs, leaves, even...dried blood. The creepy part was that he couldn't find an injury on her where it might have come from. Her bags and dark circles under her eyes told him she must not have slept in days, weeks possibly. He wished he knew for her sake...he wanted to help her even more.

"Wait, don't fall asleep yet." Chris said, reaching into his backpack.

Kate's sleepy eyes weakly and slowly moved to the Kratt rummaging in his pack.

It didn't take Chris long to find what he needed (considering how tidy and clean his backpack was), and he pulled out a peanut butter sandwich.

"Here. It isn't much, but I'm sure it'll help a little with your strength." He said, kneeling to her.

Kate groaned as her stomach rumbled intensely at just the sight of it.

Chris handed her the sandwich, which she took gratefully and started downing it quickly, not even caring what it was.

"Take it easy. Don't eat so quickly. You could make yourself sick." Martin reminded.

What?! But it tasted amazing! She didn't want to WAIT.

"Take smaller bites is all." Martin rephrased.

Kate nodded weakly and took his advice.

Only about half the sandwich was gone before she had slowed down and stopped.

The brothers knew that her stomach probably _was _smaller because she hadn't eaten in so long.

"T-Thank you sir..." Kate didn't know if she should call them Chris and Martin or their nicknames, but she was sure that they didn't want to be called that. So she took the polite approach...like she used that often.

Chris smiled at her.

"No problem, Kate." He said petting her head, putting the other half of the sandwich away and taking out his canteen.

"Here, this'll help wash it down."

Chris was surprised how much she drank of his water. She almost drank the entire canteen! He wondered how long she had gone without water now too. Both brothers did.

"There ya go. You can rest now. We'll tell you when Kate..uh... Corcovado comes back with the crew." Martin said.

Although her eyelids were heavy, the brothers could already see some life come back into her eyes as she appeared more alert to everything.

"W-Wait...team...here...?"

"Don't worry...they won't hurt you." Chris reassured. They both wondered if possibly, wherever she came from, she had learned to be afraid of them!

"Just close your eyes for a bit and don't worry." Martin said, brushing her bangs from her face as her eyes closed finally in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kate V woke up again hearing a low humming sound. At first, everything was white, so she had no idea where she was or what was happening. She heard voices popping up around her.

"What?" She recognized Chris's voice.

"But, how is that possible?" Martin's voice rang in.

"According to her statistics...she should have been dead a long time ago. It's as if something was pushing her on, and I'm not talking about self will or inner strength. Whatever it was, it kept her moving, but it deprived her of food, water...even sleep. She's... more then lucky to be alive...it's almost impossible." A woman's voice explained. Their faces became clear to her now as her vision cleared up a little. She also knew what the three were talking about.

"So she's like a living breathing walking...zombie?" Martin asked.

"Almost. She was lucky you both found her when you did. A few more hours...she might not have made it."

"What I wanna know is what in the creature world would keep her from eating and drinking and sleeping." Another unfamiliar voice of an african american lady said as she walked up.

"M-Mind control..." Kate V whimpered out weakly.

They all turned to see the girl awake and fully aware of what they were talking about.

"What did you say, Katherine?" Martin asked, walking up to her.

"V-VDad...couldn't escape...mind control..." She clenched her head, pushing the memories back, while everyone stood there open mouthed.


	5. What is Forgiveness?

**Chapter 5! Yay!**

**ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

They all turned to see the girl awake and fully aware of what they were talking about.

"What did you say, Katherine?" Martin asked, walking up to her.

"V-VDad...couldn't escape...mind control..." She clenched her head, pushing the memories back, while everyone stood there open mouthed.

Martin was the first to say something.

"Z-Zach...mind controlled _you_?!" He asked, his eyes still wide.

"To his own daughter?!" Chris added, looking at the broken young girl.

Kate V only nodded.

"Y-Years...I had no say...nothing...I couldn't control...it all...out of control...I... H-Help me..." She muttered.

Chris had seen this before in Kate C, but it was never this bad, and it hardly happened now that she was in her teens. Thankfully, he knew what to do thanks to when Kate C had a small case of PTSD that went away as the years went on.

"It's okay, Kate. Just breathe." He said walking up, placing his hand on her back gently, trying to keep her chest out so she could breathe.

"I...k...I ki-"

"Deep breaths. It's okay. It's not real." Chris could tell she might have been hallucinating.

"S-Sorry...I'm so sorry...Green Guy...VDad...and now...your gone..." She whimpered as tears streamed from her face.

"No I'm not, Katherine. I'm right here." Chris reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I...I'm sorry...so sorry...I...I killed you...B-Blue Boy...it's all my fault!" She finally broke down into sobs, covering her face, remembering the trauma.

Chris's eyes widened as he looked to Martin.

Gone?

"Kate, I'm not gone. I'm right here... look at me." He pried Kate's hands off her face and looked her straight in the eyes.

Her eyes widened as well.

"Y-You really are...you're alive...?" She studdered.

Chris nodded, but he knew that in another world, because of Zach, not her, he probably wasn't.

Kate V looked down, however, away from him.

"But that's not possible...I saw you. You were dead...I killed you...I...made you...kill Blue Boy and then..." Her eyes widened again as her face twisted with a crooked insane smile.

"You fell in my little trap...there's no way... I slashed...I cut...you bled...your blood...it's on me!" She said backing away suddenly, smiling in the face, but the cringe said it all in her eyes.

Chris felt shivers on his spine, as well as Martin. They might have underestimated the girl. But then Chris remembered...she was mind controlled, thus there was no way she had done that on her own.

"Kate...it isn't your fault." He said coming closer.

Kate V simply shook her head and looked away in guilt.

"IT IS MY FAULT!" She screamed as she scratched her head in insanity, giggling.

Martin's eyebrows lowered in sadness. This poor girl had been through so much...too much for anyone to bear, especially a weak soul like hers. Then he got an idea of how to break through to her. He took her by the shoulder like Chris did, and even though she screamed and kicked, he looked directly at her and told her firmly but sincerely,

"I forgive you, Katherine."

It was in that simple statement, that the broken teen stopped struggling. She just stared into Martin's eyes, as if trying to understand and process what he had just said. Her tired and saddened green hazel eyes bore into his lively and caring icy blue ones.

"Wh...what...?" She asked. "Please...I want to hear it again..." She asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"I forgive you, Katherine. You killed my brother...but I forgive you." He said firmly, but gently, with a small smile.

Kate was now shaking as tears reached their brim in her eyes and spilled as she gasped at his words.

Her expression changed to one of pure sorrow and relief as she wailed, clinging to Martin tightly.

Martin gratefully accepted the hug, rocking her gently, reminding her it was okay.

"I'm so sorry, Katherine. I wish we could've helped you in the other world. I'm so sorry we didn't see it before." He said, tears starting in his own eyes. He couldn't believe how much this girl had suffered. All she ever wanted was help and a listening ear to confess to, and all she got was more grief and guilt shoved into her face.

"Shh, it's okay now, it's all over and gone. It won't come back. It's time to start a new life." Martin told her calmly in her ear.

"New...life..."

"We'll help you start over. You won't ever be alone again." He reassured, brushing his hand comfortingly through her hair.

She buried her face in his neck.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I killed you...your brother...drove you two apart...I'm so so sorry!"

"Shh, it's over and done. All you can do is look on, don't hang onto the past, okay?" He told her.

She nodded as he wiped the tears from her face.

* * *

Kate slid down the wall of the shower later that evening. She had gained enough strength to stand, and she begged to clean up and make herself at least look like she was a living being. She happily accepted the warming water as it poured its purifying and comforting warmth on her body, washing away her past.

"_It's so warm..._" She thought to herself.

_"How long has it been since I've bathed I wonder..." _She hugged her knees, sitting at the bottom of the shower, remembering all that Martin had said.

"_I new life...start over...it's over...I thought I'd never hear those words in my life..._"

She felt the caked on mud and small leftover tiny bits of leaves leave her hair and wash down the drain forever. The blood splatter on her cheek was still a little caked on, but she could feel it coming off slowly.

"_I'll never be alone...ever again... Maybe...I can finally have a family. Maybe...I can go to school...I'll make friends...Maybe... I can finally have a Daddy... I could have a Mommy too...but my Mommys gone... I can finally be normal...I can go shopping with friends... Daddy can take me for ice cream... I'll have birthdays..." _She looked at her foot, revealing the dirt underneath washing away, "_Maybe I can find a talent I love to do... maybe my family will be finally be proud of me for being me..." _

She looked at her chipped and cracked fingernails.

"_Maybe...I can paint my nails... do fun things with my hair... wear a pretty dress... Maybe I can play sports...soccer...swimming... Maybe I can climb into my Daddy bed at night when I'm scared..."_

The last bits of Chris's old blood on her cheek washed off and found its way down the drain, gone forever.

The fog from the shower overflowed the bathroom at this point as Kate lifted her face to the warming water and grabbing some of the soup to wash away the remains of who she was before.

_"A new life...yes...this new life starts now...a life where I can finally... __**be me!**_"


	6. What is Shopping?

**Chapter 6! FINALLY! Yay! :D**

**ENJOY! 8D**

* * *

Kate V turned over in her hammock, feeling the sun creeping through the roof of the HQ. It had been about two...three weeks since she had landed in this world, and the Kratts had helped. After a few days, if was apparent that Kate didn't want to go outside, she barely wanted to leave her hammock. It was understandable, though, it took quite a few days just to get her body back into functioning health. It was amazing the last week when Martin turned around to see Kate taking her first step on her own towards him. She had been so weak, she couldn't even stand. Martin never admitted it either, but he was starting to understand just how Chris looked at Kate C now. Again...something about Kate V was...different, from the other kids. He knew she had a beautiful person inside, he just hoped that the shell wasn't morphed and scarred to the point where he couldn't break it. Kate C was also nice enough to give her her butterfly doll, Anna. She knew that VDad of her other self's world probably had destroyed it...it seemed as though he did that with everything she loved.

Kate V cuddled that right now in her hammock, turning around in the hammock away from the sun...it was getting annoying.

"Kate? Hey, Katherine?"  
She felt someone shaking her shoulder and calling her name.  
She opened one eye to look up seeing blue.  
"...Martin? It's so early. What is it?" She yawned.

"C'mon, it's time to start getting ready." He smiled.

"Ready? For what? Where is everyone?" Kate looked around.

"They already left. They told me to keep an eye on ya, but I don't think you need to be cooped up in here."

"What are you getting at?"

"Since they went to town for the annual Tortuga Resupply, I thought we'd do a little resupplying of our own. This year it was so huge that Chris actually had to go with them to help. So, it's just you and me." Martin sounded excited, and he was, maybe this would be a good time to get to know Kate V better.

"W-where are we going?" She asked as Martin dragged her out of bed.

"We're going into town to get you some things."

"Some...things?" Kate had just woken up, so her brain wasn't in best working shape yet.

"Yeah. C'mon, you've been sharing Kate C's clothes and taking turns sleeping with Anna at night. I think you can have a few new things." Martin said with a smile, sitting her down at the main table for some breakfast.

Kate looked at the table, as if she was thinking.

Martin gave her a bowl of cereal and sat down next to her and noticed her look.

"What's wrong?"

Kate was quiet for a moment.

"No one has ever done that for me before..."

Martin looked at her with a sad look, his eyebrows bent down in pity for the girl.

"What about the clothes you were wearing when we found you?" Martin asked.

Kate shook her head.

"They aren't mine...I stole them..." Kate said, cringing. She knew it was wrong, but she had too. Her old clothing was too small and practically falling off since the fabric wasn't very good.

Martin could feel an anger inside him. Zach didn't even bother to _clothe _her?! Who does that!?

Martin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, your new life starts now...and it starts with a new outfit, not ones you've been wearing for who knows how long." Martin chuckled.

Kate giggled a little with him too, there was something about Martin's laugh that was contagious.

* * *

Martin parked the hoverbike and took off his helmet.

Kate did the same.

"So...now what?" Kate asked, looking at Martin for direction.

"Let me guess, you've never been shopping?" Martin asked, rolling his eyes playfully.

Kate shook her head innocently.

"Should have known." Martin muttered to himself, getting off the bike, and Kate jumped down after him.

"I think you'll like it. Kate C loves it...I think it's a girl thing." He said, taking her hand, she had wanted him too.

"Well...before you get an idea, I know for a fact I'm no girly girl." Kate V said with a confident smirk.

"I hate frilly dresses and stuff." She said.

"Don't worry, I doubt even Aviva would let me get you _that_."

"Good." She said as she went in after Martin.

* * *

This place was _huge!_ Kate V had never seen anything like it before. Many small rooms having everything in it that she could imagine.

Martin smirked seeing her eyes grow wider then before, her face in a small o.

"C'mon." He said taking her hand walking along.

"Where...are we?"

"It's called a mall." Martin say.

Kate looked up brightly.

"I've heard of a mall before...I've never seen one in real life though."

Martin laughed.

"Well then, I guess you're in for a surprise." Martin said, looking at the map. Kate of course was confused at first, but followed Martin's hand across the screen.

"Okay, first things first...clothes." Martin pointed to the store in the far back.

"Hmm... I don't know much about clothes shopping, I hope Macy's is a good store.

Kate giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

* * *

"There, that looks much better." Martin said looking at Kate as she came out of the changing room.

"And not too girly either." She said happily. She was wearing a purple tank top, like before, but it was lighter, with a bluish black fashion jacket and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"I think that one's a keeper." Martin said, getting up off the chair.

Kate smiled happily as well, agreeing with him.

A few more outfits and they were out of the Macy's when Martin heard Kate's stomach growl again, and she blushed slightly.

Martin looked to the clock in the store on the far end.

"Huh...Noon already. Let's find the food court." He said walking the that direction.

* * *

"I think I ate too much..." Martin said as Kate giggled.  
"I will say, I've never seen a man eat a whole pizza." She giggled.  
"It was a small, silly." He said, ruffling her hair.  
Kate smiled innocently.

After a few seconds, she looked back up at him.

"So...is this what it's like?"

"What's what like?"

"...Having a Daddy Daughter day?" Kate asked, blushing, wondering what Martin would say since she technically called him her father.

Martin was shocked at first and smiled again, petting her head.

"Yes...I guess it is, kid." He said. He walked forward for a moment before hearing something behind him.

"...Martin?"

Martin froze, as did Kate, looking back behind them to see Jimmy and Kate C walking up.

"What are you doing here?!" Martin and Jimmy asked at the same time.

"I'm here to shop for Kate V." Martin said.

"I can see that." Jimmy said with a laugh, looking at the bag Kate V was holding.

"Well...what are you doing here? I thought you were helping the team."

"Well, Kate C here just had to take a look into the toy store at the front of the mall so I agreed to take her." Jimmy said.

"Toy store?"

"Yeah! It's an awesome place. Jimmy likes it since it has video game action figures and stuff." Kate C said walking to Kate V taking her arm.

"C'mon! You'll love it!" She said with a grin, pulling her other self along.

"Don't worry! I've got your bags!" Martin shouted.

* * *

"Whoa..."

"I told you." Kate C said, letting her other self soak up the amazement and wonder of the store. There were trains and stuffed toys, action figures, playsets, all kinds of things.

Kate V just walked in, staring at everything as Kate C giggled.

"So...what looks fun to you?"

"Fun?"

Kate C rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, silly, fun! Let's look around."

Kate V walked down an isle with Kate C seeing the stuffed animals, but then she stopped. There, on the shelf, was a cute stuffed lion. Something in her heart softened. The lion was obviously a boy with a hair like mane, and black eyes sewn on. His tail was long and the tip was made of the same stuff as his mane. His jaw was sewn into a smile...as if he was smiling for her. She picked it up, feeling his soft fur/fabric. She felt a small smile crawl on her face, looking at the toy.  
"You can have him if you want." Kate looked up suddenly at the clerk who was looking at her.  
He was an old gentleman, who had obviously worked here for a long time, his hair gray and combed over. He looked down at her through his round glasses.  
"I...I can?" She asked, hope in her eyes.  
"He's never had someone to love. No one has ever wanted him. I put him on the selves every year, but he's never found anyone. He could use a sweet caring girl like you."

Kate's eyes widened at that.

Sweet?

Caring?

Could she ever truly be that? She smiled to herself.

"_It's always been in me. I just needed the chance to prove and show it._" She thought to herself.

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it. Take care of him for me." He said.

"I will! Thank you!" She said with a grin, seeing him walk off and she ran to the door where Martin and Jimmy finally had made it.

"Aw, he's cute." Martin said, looking to the lion, then to the clerk. The clerk waved to him and waved him off, saying that he had given it to her.

Martin smiled happily.

"Thanks, Mark!"

Kate looked to the clerk, then to Martin.

"You know him?"

"Yes, I used to come to his store when it was located in it's own building when I was a child. Mark had given me a stuffed turtle for my birthday since we went in there for my birthday. Since then, we've always kept in touch.

"Wow..." Kate said.

"Check it out! I got some blind bags! " Kate C said, walking up.

"Blind bags?"

"They are SUPER fun. I'll let you open some. I even got some Minecraft ones for Jimmy."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, taking the black blind bags which were the Minecraft ones."

Kate C rolled her eyes.  
"I also got some hello kitty ones, they have key chains in them, and a few... MLP ones, as well as just some normal ones, like this egg one. It can have like a chick or a duckling or something inside.

"Cool." Kate V said, taking the blue egg.

"Whoa! Jimmy! Check it out. New shipment of Superman comics!" Martin said, springing to the back of the store.

Both Kates watched the two men sprint and laughed, they could be such children sometimes.

**Well, hope this makes up for the long wait...EXTRA LARGE CHAPTER! XD **


	7. What a Nightmare!

**Yay! I'm back with a new chapter! :D**

**I think this story is basically gonna keep going with one shots and stuff until I feel satisfied with it. XD**

**WARNING! This chapter does have ****_more blood and gore _****then other chapters in this story. Not immense detail of course, and *SPOILER* it's a dream, but still...playing it safe by putting the warning on here. ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS to IJ Girl, and ChrystalK114 for helping me with the little bits in this chapter. We've RPed some of the scenes in this chapter so I decided to put them in. Thank you so much girls! 8D**

**Also...can someone tell me how to make that line that's meant to be a break? ^3^; I don't see it on the Doc Manager.**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo**

No! Why did she have to do this again?! She had to run! Not being forced though, she was scared. Tears streamed from her face as she ran in immense darkness. She saw nothing in front, nothing behind...nothing! All she heard was his voice. His voice was screaming at her one moment, whispering in her ear the next. She finally had no energy left...she felt so weak that she fell to the 'ground', but to her it was just all black.

"Why are you running? You know you deserve this." The voice echoed at her.

She made it to her knees, looking all around for the person that the voice belonged to...it sounded so familiar, but it was different...it was hateful...bitter...frightening!

Shaking, her voice cracked under her tears as she called out to it.

"I-I'm sorry...please...it wasn't my fault...they know it's not my fault!" She begged before she felt something cold and strong grab her neck, forcing her to the ground. She looked seeing what looked like hands, but she could see right through them...like they were part of a ghost. They squeezed on her throat, and she felt it...cutting off her ability to breath. Mouth open in shock, whimpering, she looked up to see who the hands belonged to.

A man with a slash on his cheek and stab wounds on his chest and shoulders looked at her with icy blue eyes that could freeze her on the spot, this lips curved down into a hateful snarl, his blonde hair covered in leaves and dirt.

"M..Mar..."

"SHUT UP!" Ghost Martin squeezed harder on her neck, forcing tears from her eyes.

"P-ple..."

"You killed my brother! _**I'll never forgive you! **_" Ghost Martin shouted at her, leaving bruising on her neck.

"I...It wasn't...it could...not..." She tried to rasp out of her throat.

"Jeez, do you every shut up?" Another voice came into the picture.

Kate looked on in horror seeing a man behind ghost Martin, his chest slashed at, his leg practically gone, and his right eye...nothign was there except a hole.

"C..Chris..." She whimpered out. She wanted to do nothing but scream, but her mouth stayed open only to have nothing come out except a whimper.

Her eyes suddenly widened feeling a burning, painful sensation in her mouth. They suddenly shut as she screamed despite Martin's grip on her. All she knew next was that she felt blood in her mouth, but she didn't feel it...or taste it. Everything was numb.

"That outta shut you up." Chris had said, throwing something pink to the side...she knew what it was.

She choked immediately once Martin let go of her throat. She turned to the side, coughing. She was trembling, whimpering in shock.

"_H-Help...Daddy...help me..._" She begged in her head, seeing the ghosts coming towards her again before things turned to black.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Kate jumped out, immediately grabbing her neck, breathing heavily, sweat on her forehead. She coughed, feeling her outh being so dry from keeping it open. She moved her tongue quickly in her mouth. It felt numb, thinking it wasn't supposed to be there, but the dream wore and she could feel it again, moving in her mouth, touching her teeth and cheeks.

Breathing shakily, she broke down crying, hugging her new lion toy, that she named Leo.

"I...I'm sorry...so so sorry..." She whimpered, hugging Leo tightly to her chest, making her feel somewhat comforted.

Not able to fall asleep again, she rose from her hammock, her legs shaking, and made it to the door.

She walked down the hall to find Martin not there in his room.

Panicking, looking behind her shoulder wondering if ghost Martin would jump at her at any moment, she huddled down in the corner of the HQ, not knowing what to do, burying her head in her knees.

"D-daddy...I need you...where are you?" She cried.

"Kate?"

her head darted up, seeing Jimmy by the fridge, getting his daily midnight snack, looking at her with concern.

She knew she couldn't tell him what she dreamed...he'd probably faint. Besides, he was so innocent...she didn't want to break that.

"W-Where's D...Daddy?"

"You mean Chris?" Jimmy asked, biting into the cold pizza.

Kate simply shook her head.

"N-No...Martin..."

"Oh...he couldn't sleep, so he's outside, looking at the stars."

Kate looked to the door and nodded in thanks, slowly walking out, Leo held closely to her chest.

Jimmy watched her go, crestfallen. He wondered if from here on out, if she'd ever be normal.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kate looked over behind the Tortuga to find Martin there in the grass, on a blue blanket, looking up at the stars that night in a pasture on the edge of the forest.

Kate inched closer to him, wondering if he'd mind her being here.

"...D...Daddy?" She tried to call him. She didn't know if he'd like it though.

Martin looked up at her quickly, hearing her voice.

"Oh, hey Katherine. Just uh...star gazing. Glad you're here, I was starting to get lonely." He said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kate sat next to him, looking up, her eyes widening at the lit sky.

"Wow..." She said to herself.

"W-What are those things up there?" She asked.

Martin smiled.

"They're stars."

"Oh...I've seen them before...but I never knew what they were called. I usually can't see them...they're lost in the red hue and all."

Martin was confused at first but then he remembered her mind control...she must have seen everything in red for so long.

"What's the really big one?" She asked, pointing to a bigger star then the rest, it shining a bright yellow.

"I don't think that's a star...that's Venus." Martin said.

"What's Venus?"

"It's a planet."

"Planet...you mean like Earth?"

"Kinda...but it's a bit different. There are a lot of planets, not just Earth...Venus is one of them."

Kate nodded, looking up in amazement.

Martin looked over at her again, seeing the cold sweat and the tear streams on her eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Katherine...why are you out here...is something wrong?" He asked.

Kate snapped out of her stance, looking at Martin before looking away almost in guilt.

"D...Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Martin asked.

"Y...You wouldn't hurt me right?"

Martin's eyebrows bent down in sadness, pulling her in close, hugging her, rubbing her back reassuringly.

"Of course not Kate. I'll never hurt you. I want to help you." He said.

"...E-Even...for revenge...of me...killing...Chris?"

Martin's eyebrows suddenly went up in fear and confusion.

He took her by her shoulders, his eyes full of fright.

"Katherine, what did you do!?"

Kate shook her head, realizing she had said that badly.

"No...no...I...I had a nightmare...your ghost was there..."

Martin expression changed to relief but also worry of what was in and on her mind.

"Y-You wanted revenge...you were strangling me... t-then Chris's ghost appeared and...he..." She suddenly grabbed him tightly.

"He cut out my tongue so I couldn't scream! it was awful!" She sobbed into his shirt, which was a simple white T-shirt as of right now.

Martin patted her back as she cried, rocking her gently to help her calm down.

"It's okay, Kate. It's in the past. We'll never hurt you, I promise. I'm sure the other us's know by now that it wasn't you. You'll be okay." Martin was starting to wonder if this...no... _his _poor girl would need some counselling or therapy or something. No matter, he'd help her get through it.

He looked down to find her looking up at him with bloodshot teary eyes.

"It's okay, Kate. You'll be okay. I'm here. Your daddy's right here..." He cooed, continuing to rock her.

Kate felt relieved to know that he'd never do such a thing, but her senses were still on guard. He didn't look like the one to hurt...but she had met a lot of people that way...and they betrayed her every time...she had no choice but to take his word for it as she felt her eyelids get heavy and she fell asleep in her Daddy's arms under the stars.


	8. What am I doing?

**Yay! Back with a new chapter and I think I KNOW HOW THIS STORY WILL END! ^_^**

**Enjoy! 8D**

**WARNING! This chapter will have some ****_adult situations, _****no, I don't mean like... *coughs and blushes* yeah, that says enough... ^/3/^; It's not even in great detail, it's hinted, but I'm just putting this here to be safe. With this kind of chapter and the thing I hint, if you catch it, if you are offended, I am terribly sorry, I do NOT mean to offend, I am just a writer trying out new things. **

**ENJOY! 8D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Wow..."

"And it's all yours, pequeño." Aviva said grinning at her own work.

"Awesome! It looks just like mine! Only...purple." Kate C smiled.

Kate V hugged her new power suit to her chest, eternally grateful to this team for...everything!

"I...I don't know what to say..." She said, feeling as if she'd cry again.

"It was Martin's idea. He said you were fascinated with his, he wanted you to have your own." Aviva said.

"Thanks for giving the credits where they are due." Martin replied, bowing.

Kate V laughed and ran to Martin, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Martin hugged her back.

"You're very welcome, Kate. You deserve it." He replied.

"Awww qué lindo" Aviva cooed.

Chris walked up, chuckling at Aviva's response. He was happy that Martin had taken Kate V under his wing. He understood that feeling.

"Hey! You wanna go test it out?" Martin asked, kneeling down to Kate, taking her shoulders, a wide grin on his face.

Kate V's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" She shouted.

o0oo0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

"Okay, so, if you want to activate cheetah power, you need to find a cheetah first."

"I can't use your disk?" Kate V asked Martin as they walked over the Savannah.

Martin chuckled to himself.

"You can, but nothing will happen. You need the DNA first."

"D...NA?" Kate asked confused.

Martin then remembered. Thanks to her being mind controlled for probably years, she wasn't exactly as...educated as a teen like her should be. _Thanks a lot Zach._

"That's like a code that makes up what an animal is, it's strengths and weaknesses, fur color, eye color, stuff like that."

"Where can you find DNA?"

"In each cell of the animal. The gloves absorb the DNA so all you need to do is touch the animal.

"Cell...you mean like a jail cell?" Kate asked, suddenly getting frightened.

Martin send her a pity look.

"No...not quite like that. You're made up of these kinds of cells. They make up what you are and what you look like. They're too small to see on your own though."

Kate looked at him as if he had eight eyes.

He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"E heh... I'll explain later. All you need to know is that you need to touch the animal in order to activate the disk."

Kate nodded at that. That was simple enough.

Martin looked over and saw some grass rustling behind them suddenly.

He got in front of Kate just in case if was a dangerous anime like a black mamba or a honey badger or something. Then he saw spots.

"Blur!" Martin shouted, happy to see the cheetah again, coming out of the bushes.

"Nice to see you again, girl." He said, kneeling down to pet her.

"Um...s-shouldn't you...keep your distance..." Kate asked, slowly backing up.

"It's okay, Kate, she won't hurt you."

Kate uncurled slightly, before walking up. She wondered if Blur was still mad at her...for taking Spot Swat away from her. She didn't want to...but her VDad had told her to get some training in...Spot Swat was the first to start that river of blood in her dimension...he was the first to go. She wondered if Blur would ever forgive her. She brought her hand down, attempting to walk closer and finally pet Blur's nose.

She was soft.

When Kate looked down it seemed as though she was smiling at Kate, enjoying the affection she was getting.

Kate laughed in relief before kneeling down, petting her head more.

Martin smiled, and chuckled at the scene.

"I'm sorry." Kate suddenly said, pressing her head against Blurs, who looked at her as if confused. _Sorry for what?_

"So, Blur, where's Spot Swat? Full grown and out and about I bet?" Martin said, looking around, not seeing the cub anywhere.

Blur's ears suddenly went down as she turned around, listening.

"What's wrong?" Martin asked. He suddenly heard Kate...whimpering almost.

He turned back to her, seeing her eyes widening, her mouth moving, muttering and whimpering something as she stared on in near terror.

"Katherine...what's wrong? Can you hear me?" He waved his hand on her face.

_Nothing._

He suddenly heard...humming coming from behind him..._he knew who it was._

"Aw no..." He facepalmed himself, turning to the moving grass again, seeing a man crawling out with a cheetah in a net that was slightly smaller then Blur, but he looked almost ready to do off on his own.

_Spot Swat!_

"Gourmand!" Martin shouted, pointing his index finger at Gourmand.

"C'mon! What r' ya doin here? Every time!" Gourmand complained.

"Drop Spot Swat right now!"

"Really? Thats your ploy? Where's your broth... who is _this?!" _He pointed at Kate who's eyes widened more if that was possible.

"Leave her out of this, Gourmand! If you let Spot Swat go, I might let this slide!" Martin said, getting in front of Kate again, protecting her should Gourmand try something.

"Ha! Is that a threat!? I'll tear you limb from limb!" Gourmand bellowed, stomping up to Martin. As soon as he took a step, however...Kate _screamed _at the top of her lungs, crouching down, clenching her head in a cold sweat, her eyes widened, looking at the ground.

"Katherine..." Martin turned around slightly, looking at her hyperventilating.

"What's her problem?" Gourmand asked, already upset, he didn't need this annoying noise.

"_**YOU! That's her problem!**_" Martin shouted, hugging Kate tightly as she screamed and suddenly kicked him away.

"N-No...leave me alone...leave me alone...go away!" She screamed, bolting from the scene, running as fast as she could.

"KATHERINE!" Martin called to her, but she didn't turn back. Good thing the Savannah was flat. He could keep an eye on her.

"Gourmand, I swear, if you-"

He was gone. He had escaped!

"DARNIT!" Martin crudely said, fist palming the ground, then grabbed his creature pod.

"Martin! Did you find the cheetah?" Chris asked in the HQ.

"Yeah...but so did Gourmand. He took off with Spot Swat!" He explained.

"What?! " He facepalmed himself.

"Fine... Koki?"

"Already got his coordinates...wait, what's that other dot?"

"That's Kate. Something happened. I don't know what, but she...had a panic attack and bolted. I can still see her thank goodness but she's _way _out there." Martin said, putting his hand to his forehead.

"Don't worry about it bro. You take care of Kate, we'll take care of Gourmand." Chris reassured.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate hugged the power suit closely to her chest. How did Martin and Chris wear these in this heat?! It was sweltering. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked at her reflection in the water hole. She still was breathing heavy, but she felt better after running. Her adrenaline had run out.

_What was she doing?_

_Who was she kidding?_

She was no Wild Kratt. She wasn't who Martin thought she was. This angelic girl locked up inside herself because of an overprotective downright evil and wicked father...she wasn't this by a long shot.

_She was a murderess._

_A creature assassin..._

Martin and Chris were manipulative...they almost made her believe that she could be different. That dream was crushed long ago. It's in a million pieces now...she can't put it back together now. Another tear dropped into the water as she hugged her suit closer to her.

"...But I want to put it back together..." She started crying again, burying her face in the suit, not knowing what to do.

What happened back there... _that flashback _... had woken her up on who she was. This was all just a dream. She had to wake up sooner or later. This was too good to be a real world...Gourmand in this world had proved that.

"Kate?"

Kate snapped out of her trance to see Martin standing behind her. She looked away, her eyes hiding in her bangs.

Martin sighed and slowly walked up to her, sitting next to her.

"Are you...okay?" He asked. He touched her shoulder, but she didn't seem phased by it.

"I guess..." She replied, still not looking at him.

"If I may ask...what happened?"

Kate didn't say anything.

"Please, Kate...I can only help if you tell me what was in your head." Martin knew it must have been bad if she was reacted the way she did.

"No...you only want to be nosy..." She replied rather bluntly.

Martin's eyes widened.

She had never talked to him like that..._ever._

What happened!?

"That's not true, Kate. I want to help you." He told her.

He looked closer to see a tear fall from Kate's face, but he couldn't see her eyes.

"You've got guts...I guess I can say...it won't change a thing anyway..." She said, slight depression in her voice.

"You don't know that...I might be able to help you."

"Don't get your hopes up...and don't try to make me think otherwise either. What happened is in the past. All you can do is try to avoid the painful consequences for next time..." She said sadly.

Martin was silent. It was as if he was talking to someone different completely.

Was he seeing her darker side?

"Why did you freak out...when you saw Gourmand?"

Kate swallowed a lump in her throat so large Martin heard it.

"Two or three years ago...I can't remember... VDad and I had gone to a dinner with Donita...guess who was cooking?"

Martin cringed at that.

"I can imagine..."

"I was just sitting there, VDad not paying attention to me, talking to Donita. I was irrelevant to the conversation... the reason I was there was already completed. They had already talked to me. I was just to stay there till VDad had finished.

Gourmand...had come up to me saying I could help him in the kitchen since he knew I was...bored. I was bored a lot...it's a part of life I guess. VDad simply nodded to him, saying I could go...but..." Kate felt her throat wanting to close of the tears, which made her choke.

Martin rubbed her should comfortingly, letting her know he was there for her and listening.

Kate shook her head back to reality.

"...I followed him to his truck in the back and..." She cringed, unable to continue.

"Long story short...let's just say I'm lucky I didn't get pregnant..." She said, tears staining her now red cheeks.

Martin's eyes flew open.

_What?!_

He knew Gourmand was a creep but..._what?!_

Kate suddenly got up, looking across the Savannah.

"...I can't stay here..." She said quietly.

Martin got up as well.

"Kate, you're talking crazy talk! You can't go on out there...you're too young and-"

"Don't try and manipulate me with the 'you're too young to defend yourself out there' talk, Martin Kratt! I've heard it a million times. I've been out by myself since I was nine! I can defend myself perfectly fine, thank you."

"I'm not...manipulating you, Katherine."

"Save your breath. This isn't a fight that involves you. Besides, I don't want...you in danger..." She said, cringing.

"Danger? From who?"

"...From me."

Martin's eyes widened.

"I'm not who you think I am. You did a good job trying to make me into one of you guys...I'm impressed. But no one can help me. My mission is complete in the other world and I'll just enjoy my victory alone..." She said with a small giggle to herself.

"Katherine... are you feeling okay?" Martin put his hand on her shoulder.

"And get your hand off me before I cut your fingers off." She said rudely beginning to walk away.

"Katherine! Wait! Come back!" Martin shouted.

He couldn't say much else. He was too much in shock.

_What just happened?_


	9. What is HE doing here!

**I legit have nothing to say so...**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"She's _WHAT!? _"

"Gone..." Martin replied to his brother with a sigh.

"What happened?! I thought you were going to take care of her!"

"Chris...it was like I was talking to a different person! She...told me the reason why she freaked out and then she...threatened me and walked off...I was...in too much shock to stop her..." He explained, sitting in a chair feeling pretty bad and stupid for letting this happen.

"I could be that whatever made her freak out, was a flashback, and it made her confused on which world she was in." Aviva said, looking to her hammock sadly.

"She can't stay out there, Martin! Not only is Gourmand around, but I'm pretty sure she never has survived in the African Savannah!" Chris said.

"She said that she has lived on her own...since she was nine. She said she knew how to take care of herself, but...she shouldn't have to!" Martin cringed. "I came back for backup so we can find her."

"Sounds good to me." Chris replied.

A sudden creaking of the Tortuga door behind everyone could be heard.

"Katherine?! Did you come back?" Martin asked with joy, looking to the door...but what he saw, what they all saw, took them by extreme surprise.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kate V walked slowly across the Savannah, watching the creatures all around her, though she didn't care about them.

She looked down at the power suit she was holding, forgetting it was in her hand. She didn't want to leave, but she felt as though she had no choice. She didn't want to hurt them. She knew inside that she would always be an evil killer or no remorse. The time bomb was ticking, she didn't want it to go off around them. She knelt there in the grass, holding the power suit close to her, weeping.

"I'm sorry, Martin but... I can safely say...you were my Daddy..." She cried. She remembered all he did for her. Saving her, making sure she was safe and fed. That she had fun...that she could learn. Making sure she was loved.

Was it possible that she..._did _belong there. This was a mistake. Why would she want to leave the one thing in life that _accepted _her?

She looked down at her CPS again, looking at the purple paw print.

"Daddy..." She smiled. It was time to go home. Her head suddenly snapped forward, a similar urge of control over her body, looking up at the sky, her eyes flashing red. She blinked and they slowly went away. She grabbed her head, massaging her temples. What was that? It was so familiar...and she knew what it was.

_How did he get here!?_

"_VDad..." _She thought to herself, immediately getting up and running towards the HQ. She _had _to save them!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0ooo

"AVIVA!" Chris ran over to his friend (and maybe something more) as she held her arm as it bled, her eyes filling with tears of pain. Chris knelt down next to her, hugging her, helping her up.

"You're gonna be okay..." He said worried. He trailed off seeing the man walking forward to him.

"_**HOW COULD YOU!?**__" _He shouted, looking at the perp who just twirled his ray gun as if he was pleased.

"I can see that my little helper didn't take care of her mission whatsoever." The man said.

Martin had told Koki and Jimmy to hide in the garage until it was safe. He had a feeling of who this was, and the black patch on the right eye sealed that. It was him. The man that had haunted Kate's nightmares.

"..._Zach?_" He asked, looking to the man.

"Well well well, somebody knows me."

"I thought you looked familiar. Kinda hard to tell with that eye patch and...futuristic armor." Chris said.

"No thanks to _you, _Green Guy!"

"Yep, it's Zach..." Martin said. He then made a fist.

"And I know everything about you, about everything you've done to Katherine, and what you had forced her to do! You think you can just 'world walk' your way into this world and take her back to that hell, then you'll have to go through me to do it!" He said.

"Well, I will need to have a talk with her, considering her mission is _incomplete_." He said.

"Mission?" Chris asked, trying to apply pressure to Aviva's wound.

"You don't know? I _sent _her here...to take care of you two."

Chris and Martin gave each other confused looks.

"That's a lie!" Martin said, glaring at the '_Zach from the other world'_...kind of a long nickname, Martin.

"She was barely alive when we found her!"

"All an act! She had to get into your headquarters somehow."

Martin's eyes widened. Had she _lied _this who time?!

"That can't be right! She was sickly thin! Barely able to stand...you did this to her!"

A sudden blast from the ray gun that zipped past Martin's ear told him he better shut up right now.

"I suggest you say goodnight, instead of Green Guy, you'll be the first to go!"

"**_Over my dead body!_**" Chris shouted, tackling Zach from behind.

"Martin! Grab the gun!"

Martin nodded, quickly taking the gun from Zach, only to get shocked and dropped it.

"It's DNA sensitive! Someone picks it up, they get a nasty surprise!" Zach said, laughing, kicking Chris off of him and aiming at Martin again.

"Bye bye Blue Boy!" He evilly cackled.

Martin raised his hands in surrender, but suddenly the gun was cut in half! It bounced on the floor in two, before Zach looked to his side to see a girl in a purple top and black shorts, breathing heavily, looking at him with hate.

_She had made it just in time._

"Katherine! You're back."

"What? I'm not leaving my _Daddy_ behind." She said with a victorious smirk as she looked at Martin, saying that word directly to him. She knew it was make her VDad upset...and that's what she wanted.

"_What did you call him!?" _Zach asked, grabbing her top.

"Kath-"

"It's okay, _Daddy, _I've got this." She replied, elbowing her VDad in the face, making him let go of her.

"I'll skin you alive, Katherine!"

"Really? I think _I'm _ the one with the swords here." She said with a smirk.

Zach suddenly drew a sword from behind in his armor.

"Oh really?" He said with a snarl.

"You know, if you leave now, then I might let you live..." Kate said with a slightly evil smile.

"Ha! You think you're so FULL OF IT!" Zach charged forward, the swords clanging with a slight spark.

Kate suddenly giggled, almost as a psycho she used to be.

"Just like the old days, leaning to fight!" She said, breaking free, swinging at Zach, hearing another clang.

"Yeah, exactly!" Zach said with a smirk.

"Except this time I'll _win!_" Kate replied, swinging again, denting Zach's armor.

"You little BRAT!"

Kate had ducked just in time, other wise she would be in two right then, her head most likely on the floor.

The fight continued through the atrium. Metal clashing, plants being slashed apart, buttons on the dials destroyed.

"Ya know, VDad, Martin was always my Daddy, he's the one that would love me when other wouldn't. What did you do? Stand by while I was wounded, beaten, taken hostage, _tortured..." _

"You need to toughen up, brat! Those were only trials!"

"As if! No one should have those trials!" She swung again, but her sword clashed with the floor.

"Life has no love, Katherine, it's all _fake! _I've told you that!"

"**_No! _**Martin...Daddy taught me that love does exist, he taught me what it was...he taught me there is something to live for other than a mind controlling master!" She replied then whipped quickly to the right behind hitting Zach in the back of the head with her sword handle.

He fell to the floor, almost unconscious.

She stood over him, knowing he was now too weak to try anything.

"I suggest you return to your little world before I send you somewhere worse. You nothing to me anymore, VDad...you're nothing but a bad dream." She said, venom in her words, no remorse in her tone.

Zach slowly got up, looking her in the eye. _It was cold, serious..._

He nodded walking up to her, but she backed up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She said, looking at him as if disgusted in him, thinking she'd allow him a hug.

"Fine..._I _won't!"

It all happened so fast that Kate had no time to react as she felt some sort of pressure in her chest, and something warm on her shirt.

She heard Martin scream, but everything went blurry. She heard her VDad laugh something devilish, before she felt her body hit the floor. She felt something sharp and slightly burning on her chest, as the world started to darken.

_N-No...not like this..._


	10. What is a Happy Ending?

**Here we gooooooo final chapter! :D I bet I had a lot of you hanging on that cliffhanger, huh? *cricket chirps* ...aw, c'mon! It was a good joke! Fine... -.- I know I'm not Martin.**

**Anyways, ENJOY! 8D**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kate whimpered out slightly for Martin to help her, feeling the world getting darker.

_Please...not like this..._

Now Martin was mad!

He didn't know if it was adrenaline or just his sheer strength, but he ripped free of the Zachbot holding him, ran and grabbed Kate's sword on the ground, and before Zach could see what happened, Martin slammed his sword out of his hand and it landing in the Tortuga wall.

Martin held the sword to Zach's neck, a killer look on his face.

_He was ticked...BIG time._

"Go ahead, Blue Boy, _strike_, kill me, I deserve it!" He taunted.

"Martin!" Chris called to his brother to try and get him to calm down.

Martin looked to him then back to Zach.

"**_Get. Out._**" He said in between his teeth, swiftly whipping his handle of the sword to Zach's head, this time knocking him out. Without their master to control them, the Zachbots fled.

After everyone caught their breath, Aviva walked up to Zach.

"Maybe that'll keep him sedated while I find a way to get him back to the world he came from." She said, scanning him with her creature pod.

"Maybe this will too." Chris said, dragging Zach to the dais, and handcuffing him to the nearby pole.

"How did you..." Aviva started.

"Oh...you have no idea what Martin has in his pack..." Chris said, twirling the key before hearing Martin trying to call Kate back to him. He looked over sadly at his brother as he cradled the girl's body in his arms.

"Katherine..." Kate C walked up with Koki and Jimmy. They were in the garage, hiding the moment they knew Zach was there (Chris and Martin had told them to.)

"Katherine!" Kate C ran to her other self, seeing the blood on her shirt..._there was no way!_

Kate quickly broke down. How could this happen? She felt like Kate V was her sister...a twin almost... _she was._

"C-C'mon, Katherine...you're scaring Kate C...you're scaring me!" Martin begged holding her closer, tears welling in his own eyes. He knew he couldn't do anything, she was _gone._

He put his ear to her chest to see if he heard a heartbeat..._nothing._

But then he felt pain in his own ear!

He pulled away and held where it hurt...there was something there! Something like crystals.

He pulled the object off his ear.

_Glass?_

The rest of the team walked over, seeing Martin's look on his face. He looked closer to see glass everywhere on her shirt.

_What was going on!?_

He took one piece of glass...and he thought he knew. He took the hole in her shirt where the sword was and ripped her tank top apart.

Aviva almost stopped him (Girls privacy and stuff), but Chris stopped her.

Martin's eyes widened at what he saw.

"_The power suit..."_

Zach had stabbed her power suit that was hiding under her clothing! He had destroyed the activation button! The reason she was bleeding was because the glass from the button went everywhere!

Martin nearly laughed in relief as he scanned her with his creature pod.

"S-She's alive! She's okay!" He said.

"But we better get her cleaned up. She may not be stabbed, but she still has a lot of cuts on her. She's not out of the woods yet." Aviva said, picking Kate V up, laying her on the table in the middle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate V groaned slightly.

The first thing she saw was white.

_Great. She really was dead._

Her vision was still blurry as she attempted to look around.

She felt slightly weak, almost as if she couldn't move completely.

Her chest hurt as well.

It burned, but it also had like a numbing pain...like a bruise or something.

"_She's waking up!"_ She heard a familiar voice say.

She suddenly felt a warm, comforting hand pet her forehead as she looked up.

"Katherine?"

She saw blue and blonde and icy blue eyes looking at her. They all looked familiar...but still...

"...Hello?" She asked, an almost confused look on her face.

"You feeling okay?" Martin asked her, feeling her head.

"I...think so...I died, didn't I?" She asked, thinking Martin was an hallucination.

Martin shook his head.

"No, silly, you didn't die. Your power suit saved you. Zach stabbed your activation button, not you." Martin said happily.

Her eyes suddenly widened.

"Wh-Where is he!? What happened?!" She asked bolting, up breathing quickly.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy." Martin slowly helped her back down as she began to feel dizzy.

She cringed, holding her head.

"Don't worry. Aviva's working on it. He'll be going back to his world. He won't come back." He reassured, petting her forehead, trying to calm her down.

Kate looked up at him with slight confusion, but also a sense of relief.

"Never...ever again?" She asked.

"Never again." He replied.

Kate felt another smile coming across her cheeks. She'd be free now, no need to worry about any fear or evil again.

"Daddy...can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing."

"Um...maybe...since I'm part of the family now...maybe you should...call me Lindsay instead. So Kate won't be confused...?"

Call Kate V by her middle name? That might work.

"If you want." He replied.

She smiled softly.

"I've always liked my middle name better anyway..." She said, with a small yawn.

Martin smiled, pulling the blanket over her more.

"You just get some rest now, okay? You need to recover. I'll be back to check on you later." He said as she nodded, turning on her side to sleep.

He kissed her forehead before walking to the door to turn off the light.

She was safe now, and she was his. His daughter.

_His little Lindsay._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Tadaaaaaaa! That's it! That's the end! If you guys ever want like another Kate V (Lindsay) story, tell me in the reviews and I'll most likely do it ^_^ **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Byeeeeeeeee! 8D**


End file.
